Lost in the Night
by Gacktlover
Summary: this story is based in the future. It involves the daughter of two of the characters.It is about a young teen in search of her father. Main pairins in later chapers. I do not own any of the Kyle Xy characters but I do own the main character Taylor
1. Return

_**A/N I know the first chapter don't tell you but I swear it is about Kyle XY**_

MY life was great up until my eighth birthday. That day my father just up and left. He didn't say anything. My dad was kind of smart. But I am not, for one second going to say my parents were the greatest couple, so no one really asked any questions.

My mother went on raising me and my two sisters. We led a simple life. We never had much money and my mother started to hate music. We never had much money. But we made do with what we could afford. We just had to.

My dad never contacted us again. At least that my mother did not let on, nor did she ever really mention him. And when my mother heard his name mentioned she would begin to weep. She boxed up all his stuff and looked it in the attic of our house two days after he left. I being the oldest had to tell the younger two about him. But even then, after a while, they stopped caring or idolizing them.

We moved four months after he disappeared. Then we moved almost twelve more times over the next seven years. I didn't really ever have time to stop to think as to why my father left. So I just kept going. It was not until I returned to my home town eight years after his disappearance that I stopped to think. I returned alone to surprise an old friend but that is not how it ended.


	2. goodbye

 _**A/N No it is not in Jessi's or Amanda and Kyle's kids p.o.v. It is in the daughter of Lori and Marks POV. But thanks for the reviews. I hope you like it and please review again **__****_

My mom had never sold the house. I think she always hoped dad would return. It would have sold for a lot of money. But even my Grandma Trager had not been able to get her do so. She always paid all the bills for utilities and everything.

So when she handed me the keys before I boarded my plane I gladly accepted. I was excited to have a have a whole house to myself. Just me and my wild imagination. I could pretend to be someone else..

"Bye, have fun my sweet Taylor." My mother said as she left me at the airport.

When I got off the plane I was greeted by my Aunt Andy. She drove me to the house. As I got my luggage out of the trunk my aunt looked at me.

"Tay, I don't like you staying here alone. Why don't you come and stay with me and Josh?"

"I will be fine. I have my cell phone. So if I need anything I will call. I promise."

"I love you. Don't have any wild parties. Heavens knows you were planning to."

"You are no fun. You just don't want me to be like you and my mom."

She smiled at me and got in the car. As she drove away I pulled out my phone to call my mom. Told her I was safely here and quickly hung up. When I got inside I was overwhelmed with memories.

_I was seven years old. I had stayed up watching an old TV show. I had fallen asleep on the couch. So my dad carried me into my room. He kissed me on the forehead. As he walked out and turned of the lights he whispered "Bye my sweet baby. I will always love you."_

Had that been the day before he left? I really was not sure. He had never been one to tuck me in. So was it even a real memory? Maybe it was just a dream.


	3. old house

The house was almost empty. There was still picture on the wall and some stuff in each of the bedrooms, But not much besides that. There was a TV. and some old furniture my mom did not really like anyways. I walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was really just a precaution to make sure that there was not anything left in there to grow and spring to life. But I was reluctant to open the freezer. But I did anyways.

In the freezer sat an old piece of cake. It had been frozen for almost eighteen years. It was one of the only things my mom had not boxed up or thrown away that had reminded her of my dad.

I closed the freezer not wanting to look at it any more. I walked to my old room. The room was painted lime green with black polka dots it. I still was not sure why I had chosen that color but at least it was not as ugly as some of my other rooms. And I kinda liked it.

I wanted to lie down so slipped into the only room my mom had left a bed in. The guest bed room. I pulled out sheets that I had packed and made the bed. I laid down and let myself drift off to dream land.


	4. lost letters

**: A/N Sorry about that. It was supposed to be Mark. I got it fixed. I was just haveing a dirr dider moment. :**

As I slept I had another weird dream.

_**"You have to come with me Mark. You know how important this is. Those two have been missing long enough. Latnok needs them."**_

_**"What about Nate? Is he involved?" Mark asked**_

_**"We are not sure yet. But if we let it go any longer Kyle and Jessi could be dead." There was a faint laugh then the man continued. "You and are both in danger, your family could be also."**_

_**Soon after I heard the slamming of doors and there was no more sound.**_

I had heard the names Jessi and Kyle before. I just was not to from where. Maybe my mom had some insight as to who they were… On second thought I decided to ask Aunt Andy. But I would wait till later.

I decided to look in a room my mom had made off limits after dad had disappeared. There were pictures and boxes of clothes and jewelry, Old albums that contained pictures. I flipped through one and didn't really recognize anyone. Probably old friends of my mom's or my dads. Then I saw a note I had never seen before.

I picked it up and read it.

_My Dearest Lori, _

_I love you so much. And our kids. But I have to leave. If I do not return please leave the house. Take only what you need. It is for the best. Trust me on that one. Give me four months to return then do this. It is for your safety. Leave all the stuff pertaining to me. Play the part of a grieving wife. It will be the safest for me. _

_Always Yours with love,_

_Mark_


	5. new people

_Hey sorry I havent wriiten for a while. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

_~Gacklover~_

I didn't sleep well at all that night. I tossed and turned. What was my mom not telling me? I mean she hadn't told me that my dad had left us for our safety. Or that shed actaully kept all his things. Nonje of this made any since. I was very groggy when I finally climbed out of bed. But decided I might as well go for a jog while I waited for my friend to show up.

I didnt get far before someone stepped out of their house to see me.

"Did you buy the old house down the street. I thought that Nicole said that Lori wasn't willing to part with it." A young lady said

"Actually I am Taylor Tragger. I am in town to visit for a while."

"I should have known. You look just like a teenage Lori."

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh yah you probably dont recognize me either. My name is Amanda. I was a friend of... you know what that is the past."

"A friend of who?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Did you know Kyle or Jessi."

Amanda's face fell. "I knew them both. How do you know about them? Your grandma? Josh? Andy?"

"Uh....no I just remember my father talking about them once."

"Your father is a good guy."

"Wait. Is? Have you seen him lately?"

"I have said to much already. Taylor don't ask to many questions to the wrong people. And do not mention your dad to many people."

"What aren't you or my mom telling me?"

She didn't say anything else. Instead she went into her house and shut her door. I started jogging again and ran through the conversation over and over again. But I sill couldn't make any kind of since to what Amanda had told me. Question to the wrong people? What did that mean exactly? There was defiantly something I was not being told here.

i didn't get much farther before I literally bumped into someone jogging the other way.

"I am so sorry."

"Lori?"

"I am Lori Traggers daughter. Who are you?"

" My name is Declan McDonough."

"Someone my mom has actually told me about. Nice to meet you."

"I didn't know that you guess were back in town."

"We ain't. I am just her for a visit... Hey by any chance do you know Kyle or Jessi?"

He looked at me strangely. "I don't think it is my place to answer that."

"Why is it such a secret? They were just friends of my fathers."

"You shouldn't be asking questions, just trust me."

"Please. I remember my father talking about them."

"Your father talking about them? Do you remember when this was?"

"I think right before he left. Why?"

"Taylor I think we should talk but not right now. I need to make some calls. Go home and do not leave until I come by. Trust me this is really for your own safety. And only answer the door for Andy, Josh, or me."

"What is going on here?"

He sighed. "Before you were born we were all very different people. Taylor, please just trust me. I want you to be safe. I honestly do not know why your mother let you come back here. She could have at least told you about some of this."


End file.
